


A Midsummer Night's Sterek

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few panels of Sterek art and a particularly apt Shakespeare quote...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Sterek

**Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history,**

 

Or, if there were a sympathy in choice,   
War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,   
Making it momentany as a sound,   
Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;   
Brief as the lightning in the collied night,  
That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth,   
And ere a man hath power to say “Behold!"   
The jaws of darkness do devour it up:   
 **So quick bright things come to confusion.**

- _A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Act I, Scene 1_


End file.
